eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Castle Highhold: Thresinet's Den (Heroic)
Notes Suggested resistances: 140k+ _____________________________ Kladnog Shralok Clear all the Shralok in the Courtyard before pulling him or he calls the rest to him Cure Curse. Watch for knockback. Kladnog drops green puddles of infection which you can see him casting so move away. It'll put a nox on folks in the puddle which stuns or stifles and ticks damage. Wrek Shralok This named is to be held where he stands. At some point of the fight, around 90%, he will summon two crawling adds from the ends of the curtain wall. Around that time, the boxes in the hallway are clickable. You can have one or two people in the group quickly move them into the middle of the hallway going down towards the named. What this does is that it forces the crawlers to stop to attack the boxes, slowing down their progress. As the adds get closer to the named, the named starts getting a stacking buff that increases strikethrough and dps. If the adds end up getting too close to the named, they will merge with him and give him a buff that doubles the strikethrough and dps buff he gains. The strat can be bypassed with enough dps, otherwise it's suggested to move boxes. Vexven Mucktail He spawns on you after you kill all the mucktail in the courtyard. There are 3 things to be aware of: # Mana drain: it's interruptable. There's red text that warns you that it's inc. Just be ready. # Seeks Souls: When he's looking near, you joust out; beyond, be close. Alternatively, you can probably ignore this. If you're dying, though, this is what you need to do. # Adds: You can't see your own hidden rage. Just AE to help kill them. Qworux You will have a detrimental on you the entirety of the fight that ticks 400k damage every 3 or so seconds. It's range based - the closer you are, the more damage it does. There's an arcane mana-drain, you can see it cast (pre-cast a group cure)-- it needs to be cured quickly. At around 85% when Qworux "withdraws", an arcane AE hits the entire group. THE TANK needs to cure using a pot. The spider adds focus on the person who cures first. So if your healer cures it, the adds will swarm them. Named will stay up on the globe for quite a while so ranged attack only. She eventually comes down and rinse/repeat a few more times. Thresinet Thresinet has a buff called "Necrotic Chitin" - contact with Thresinet's diseased shell from in front or from a distance could prove fatal. So group needs to flank her. There are 2 stages of this fight. The first stage, you want someone to get her attention while another person sneaks up behind her and hits her. She becomes inactive and then the deathdens are attackable. Undying chattels come out of them... just focus on the deathdens. You have limited time on them per Thresinet knock out, so burn while you can. (Scouts, be weary of using Daggerstorm during this phase. It's fine to use when Thresinet isn't attackable, but when she is, don't use it on the Chattels-- you'll fear and kill yourself.) Once all 4 deathdens are dead, onward to phase 2! When Thesinet unleashes have the group to stand at the mob's flank (all on the same side). She will randomly memwipe, when she does this she will begin casting “Spinneret Strike”, this attack will “web” anyone behind her. At 30% HP, fresh hatchlings will begin to fall from the ceiling, the more of these are up, the more her “Frenzied Wrath” buff increments which improves her multi-attack and strike-through. You can kill these by stepping on them if you need to. }}